Accidents
by BlueStar19
Summary: Blades tell of his past after something happens in a cave with a joke. One-shot. Done as requested. No flames please. RB.


A/N: This is done as a request for Isla-Robin-295 . Do Not flame please. Izyi is used with permission, and anything else from Isla-Robin-295. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Izyi. They belong to Isla-Robin-295 and Hasbro.

"Blades, watch out for the monster. It's going to drain you of you're Energon," one of Blades' bullies teased.

Blades was in a dark alley. He cautiously walked back. Some scrap metal fell on him. Blades screamed and leaked lubricant. He was scared that whatever creature killed his Sire, came for him. His faceplates turned red and he ran home, trying to block out his bullies' laughter.

Young Blades ran all the way. Luckily nobody was around. He burst through the doors, scaring his two younger siblings and Carrier. He went to the washracks and cried in the corner. His Carrier knocked on the door.

"Blades, sweetie, can I come in?" asked his Carrier.

"Y-y-yes," Blades whimpered.

His Carrier opened the door, walked in, and closed the door. She didn't like the sight. There was scrap metal stuck in seams and his rotors. Plus one of his rotors was bent. Drying lubricant was on his legs and tears streamed down his face.

"Blades, who did this to you? Was it the bullies?" asked his Carrier.

"Yes it was. I was walking home from staying late at school to study rescue bots," said Blades.

"Oh sweetie, let's get the scrap pieces off of you and then clean you up. I'll have Ratchet come over and fix your rotor," said his Carrier and got the water going.

"I miss Sire. I wish that he was still here with us," Blades suddenly said.

"I know Blades. I know you do. I wish that your Sire was still here too," his Carrier replied. She dried Blades off, carefully around his damaged rotor, and had Ratchet fix it. Afterward, his Carrier gave him a hug.

***real time***

"Come on Blades," said Izyi. "It'll be fun."

She walks into the dark cave. They were exploring some of the Griffin Rock's caves to find Energon.

"But it looks scary," Blades complained.

"I'll be right here. Everything will be alright," Izyi reassured.

"Alright," said Blades and hesitantly went in.

The two walked for quite some time. Blades suddenly screamed as something landed on him. Izyi could hear Heatwave and Kade laughing.

"Get it off of me! I don't want to die yet!" Blades shouted.

"Blades, it's just a bunch of scrap metal wielded together. You're safe," said Izyi.

Blades stopped and ran off. Lubricant stained his legs and only Izyi saw. Heatwave and Kade were laughing too hard to even notice. Izyi ran off to Blades, secretly liking the joke, but not at the same time. Blades sat near a pool of water and cleaned himself up.

"Blades," Izyi said softly.

"Eeek! Don't do that," said Blades when he noticed who it was.

"What's gotten into you? It was just a joke," said Izyi.

"Just a joke?! My Sire died at the servos of a scrap creature," said Blades.

"I didn't know," said Izyi.

"Well now you do. I was bullied more when news spread that my Sire has been killed. He was one of the best Rescue Bots on Cybertron," said Blades. "I wanted to be like him. But then he was killed while on a mission. He was flying in copter-mode when he was attacked. I remember seeing him transform and then fall. I ran all the way to his side. Long, sharp pieces of metal pierced his body. He died after telling me to never forget him and that he loves me. I studied on how to be a Rescue Bot, but I had to fly. That's what I was born to do; to fly. Just like my Sire."

Izyi felt bad for Blades. She went up to Blades and hugged him. Blades smiled a little bit and returned the hug.

"Awe, so cute together," said Heatwave.

"Shut up Heatwave. Now go find some Energon," said Izyi. "You too Kade."

"But-" Kade bagan.

"Go. Now. Before I use my sword on you," Izyi threatened. Both left quickly. "I love you Zahkrii."

"I love you too," said Blades.

A/N: There we go. Just as requested. But I didn't want to embarrass Blades too much.


End file.
